Cezar Porcel
Cezar Porcel is the son of the princess and the pig prince from The Enchanted Pig, a Romanian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Red Fairy Book. Info Name: Cezar Porcel Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Enchanted Pig Roommate: Vasile Soare Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To build things out of bones. My "Magic" Touch: I am very proficient in constructing things out of bones. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Josefina Bello have a thing for each other. We both like to get dirty. Oh Curses!" Moment: I often wear out my shoes due to walking around a lot. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I'm very creative with bones. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I smell too bad to attract many princesses. Best Friends Forever After: My roommate Vasile. He's a fun guy. Character Appearance Cezar is of average height, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a pink T-shirt, black pants, a red scarf, and pink pig ears. He has a little pink bone-shaped earring in his left ear. Personality Cezar tends to be very childish, and enjoys running around a lot for no reason. He tends to give people small gifts for no particular reason. He isn't very neat and tends to roll around in the mud a lot. Sometimes he will make pig sounds. Cezar likes building things, especially out of chicken bones, and while he is building he needs lots of concentration. He also has a very juvenile sense of humor, mostly of the toilet kind. Biography Hei! My name is Cezar Porcel. I'll tell you about my parents. Mom was the youngest of three daughters of a king. One day, they went in a room and read a book that said that her older sisters would marry princes from the east and west, while Mom would marry a pig from the north. Mom was horrified. Eventually, her sisters found husbands, and a pig arrived to see Mom. Mom was reluctant to marry the pig, but her father told her he was not like other pigs. Mom went with the pig, married him, and found out that he became a man every night. But one day, a witch took him away, and she had to wear out three pairs of iron shoes and blunting a steel staff. She goes to the Moon's house first, where she gave birth to a son. The Moon told her to go to see the Sun. She got a roast chicken. Mom, who had worn out her first pair of iron shoes, goes to see the sun. The Sun told her to go see the Wind. She was given another roast chicken on her way out, and she wore out her second pair of her shoes. When Mom went to see the Wind, The Wind told her that her husband was in the woods. Mom got a third roast chicken. She went on, wearing out her third pair of shoes, and used the bones to make a ladder. She cut off her little finger to complete the ladder. Mom found her husband, and found that the spell was broken. The two of them went first to his father's kingdom, and then to hers. I live in a nice palace with my parents. My maternal grandfather passed on several years ago, so now my mother is queen. In addition to my older brother, whose name is Mihai, I also have another older brother named Stefan, and an older sister named Lavinia. I am going to Ever After High. I'm pretty well-liked here, and I've got lots of freinds. I'm a Royal, but I'm taking my mother's role instead of my father's, My siblings were all Rebels. Over here, I'm good with the pigs. I enjoy taking care of them. I wouldn't mind staying with them for a bit. I'm even friends with the three little pigs. I don't mind getting dirty with the pigs and rolling around in the mud with them. Seems very unfitting for a prince, but I remember to take off my nice clothes first - and to take a shower afterwards. Although I often forget to wash my hands. People think I'm very unhygienic. I kinda am. Although at least I'm not that bad. I keep my room clean, I brush my teeth, and hey, at least I don't follow that "five-second rule" that some people do. I also like to build things out of bones. I use all types of bones, but mainly I stick to chicken bones. I often use the ones the castleteria has gotten rid of - I can build things like ladders, stools, and even sculptures with them. When I eat bony food, I always save the bones. I get along well with my roommate Vasile. He's a nice guy. We frequently hang out together. I'm also quite close with Florin Trandafir. He's so cool - and very funny! He always brings a smile to my face. One thing I'm a bit nervous about is cutting off my finger. I don't know if I want to slice it off just to help me build a ladder. Then again, it might not be so bad. Mom doesn't mind. For a mother with only nine fingers, she's never felt better. She says that she doesn't need a full set of fingers, although she does tend to avoid activities with lots of finger grappling. That's all, folks! Trivia *Cezar's surname means "pig" in Romanian. *Cezar is allergic to ragweed. *Cezar's favorite food is chicken. *Cezar is a member of Eugene Serpentin's roller hockey team, the Green Pagodas. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Chris Smith. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Enchanted Pig Category:Romanian